


how could I ever love someone else?

by cactusboob



Category: The Monkees (Band), The Monkees (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pining, Unrequited Love, i could make a long ass angsty slow burn lol, i hope yall catch the vibe i was going for, i wish i knew how to tag lol, it just cuts off before i can write more, its mick’s turn to pine now, might combine this one and the other one, this doesn’t really end lol, tho it might not be idk, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28843968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactusboob/pseuds/cactusboob
Summary: They’re driving somewhere (micky doesn’t really know where they’re going, they’re just *going*) and Micky’s in love.
Relationships: Micky Dolenz/Mike Nesmith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	how could I ever love someone else?

**Author's Note:**

> title from the work of art that is Driver’s License by Olivia Rodrigo!!!

“Tell me, Mike,” he begins. The hood of the car devours the rode, and trees and people fly past the window, melting into one another. “Tell ya what, Mick?” Mike asks, risking a quick glance towards Micky before putting his eyes back to the road. The radio hums some love song, smooth and passionate; Micky doesn’t know what the song is. He doesn’t know where they’re headed, doesn’t know if it matters. Maybe they’re going back to the Pad, or perhaps they are going nowhere, everywhere; it doesn’t matter.

Micky shrugs, he can’t remember the rest of his sentence. “I dunno. Just. What were you like as a kid, Mike?”  _ Tell me your life story,  _ he wants to say. He wants to know everything about Mike, everything. Ranging from his favourite colour to the first memory he has. Micky wants his whole brain just to be covered in Mike, wants to be able to think of nothing but Mike.

“Oh, well. I was, uh, a pretty rotten kid. A loser, if you will. Yeah, not too many people liked ol’ Nez, here.” Micky shakes his head, laughing a little when Mike leans more into his accent. Micky loves that accent. He loves everything about Mike. The stars shine down on them, illuminating Mike in pale, barely there white light. Micky swallows. His mouth is dry.

_ I love you,  _ he thinks. “What about you, Mick?” Mike asks. He risks another glance, this one lasting a little longer than the last.  _ Love you, love you, love you,  _ he thinks. He shakes his head.  _ Whatever.  _ He doesn’t answer, he can’t get his mouth to work. Mike doesn’t seem to care; he just hums along to the radio.

_ “I love you, and nobody else,” _ Mike croons, and it squeezes Micky’s heart so tight he can’t  _ breath.  _ Sighing, he turns to the window. Trees and shadows whir past, and Micky tries not to think about the man beside him. 

**Author's Note:**

> spiritually, this is in a collection of works (spanning multiple fandoms) titled: I Like It So Much But How The Eff Do I Continue It?!


End file.
